1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a synchronous machine with preferably salient poles with pole windings which are galvanically connected together. The invention further concerns a wind power installation and a method of monitoring a synchronous machine of a wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synchronous machines are generally known. One type of structure is forming either the rotor or the stator with (salient) poles, each pole having at least one pole winding through which an exciter current flows. That exciter current is always a direct current in synchronous machines.
In that respect the pole windings of all or a plurality of the individual salient poles are galvanically connected together. As however the pole windings are individually produced and fitted, that connection is implemented by suitable connecting means such as clamps, solder connections and so forth. In particular those connecting locations but also other locations at which for example the winding wire is damaged are subject to the risk of interrupting the galvanic connection, for example as a consequence of vibration in operation of the machine.
At that interruption, as a consequence of the high current strength, an arc can be formed, which increases the interruption by virtue of the removal of material and which thus itself also becomes greater and can become several centimeters long. In that respect there is the risk that material in the surroundings ignites and thus a fire occurs which destroys the machine.